Cause It's a Bittersweet Symphony
by The Creative Writer
Summary: A tale worthy of Maury. When she gets pregnant with twins, she rushes out of Forks and goes to L.A. Will the twins ever know their history? Who is their father? What is everyone trying to hide? Set 20 ish years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I've had this story playing around in my head for quite a while and I thought I'd see if you all would enjoy it. If you like it and want me to keep writing it, review, if you are uninterested, don't review. It's as simple as that. If I get enough of a response, I'll keep writing the story.**

Prologue

The sun was setting on the beach, reminding her of a simpler time. A time when she knew who she was and what she lived for. A time when her life had one purpose. For the first time in more than a decade she thought of her last bonfire on First Beach. She remembered the bittersweet feeling of belonging to something bigger than herself. She remembered why she had to leave all of it. She wasn't sure whether she regretted her decision or not. Some days were better than others. She was never one to complain. As she watched the sunrise, a warm breeze played with her hair. She was brought out of her nostalgic moment as she heard a voice call, "Mom!" She turned her head instinctually and smiled. She was no longer on First Beach and hadn't been in many years. Instead, she was on Manhattan Beach on Santa Monica Bay in Los Angeles. She loved it here. Her life was complicated, sure, but she was the only one who knew of its complexities. Therefore, she was happier. It was 50 degrees warmer here on any given day than in Forks, Washington and hardly ever rained. Even the personalities around Los Angeles were sunnier than those found in Forks. Her favorite parts of Los Angeles though were standing on this beach too, enjoying their 15th birthday. Her twin sons, Alexandre and Aiden.

"Mom!" She heard Alexandre, nicknamed Xander, call for the second time. He was trotting towards her wearing just his swim trunks, his hair ruffled after having been wet and then dried in the California sun. He looked every bit the surfer boy but reminded her more and more everyday of his father. "Mom, what are you doing over here moping? We're about to cut the cake. You won't get a piece if you don't get over there quick!" He held out his hand to her and helped her stand. She thanked him with a smile and brushed off the butt of her jeans. She had been sitting on a rather large piece of driftwood and was sure that her butt was now covered in sand, dirt, etc.

"You go ahead Xan, I'll catch up in a minute. Save me a slice." She said giving his hand a squeeze and releasing him. He gave her a cheeky grin and raced off back towards the large group of people a few yards down the beach. A medium sized bonfire had been started a few hours prior and was just now starting to get big. A few people were cooking hotdogs and some were roasting marshmallows. She took a deep breath and headed towards the group. She shook off the memories of her past and told herself to concentrate of the future. It was a bright one. Her sons were both successful. Alexandre was kind hearted, athletic and was looking forward to getting a full-ride scholarship to the college of his choice because of his baseball talent. Aiden was shyer than his brother, but beyond intelligent and logical to the extreme. He had also been offered scholarships to several of the top schools in the nation. She was proud of them both and even proud of herself for raising them alone. The twins had never met their father but that never set them back. They had both asked about him many times over the years, but she never could bring up the courage to tell them the story. It was too difficult for her, and obviously, it hadn't mattered. Their father didn't know about them and they didn't know about their father. It was a good balance and one that she was not going to tip. She had no intention of telling the boys about her past. She knew that they wouldn't respond well. In fact, the boys did not know a single member of their own family outside of her. A few years ago, when the boys turned 12, she had called her mother. This was the first time she had talked to her mother since she left Forks. She had told her mother to keep the boys a secret not only from their father but also from the rest of the town. After several hours of urging, she finally agreed to write a letter to the twins explaining everything. She put this letter with her will and left instructions to only allow it to be opened by the boys upon her death.

After several more minutes of brooding, she took her son's advice and stopped moping. She put on a forced grin and walked towards the ever-growing bonfire. As she approached, the twins turned to look at her and waved her over to where they were handing out pieces of their cake. At their grins, her smile became real and she knew everything was going to be alright.

She should have known: nothing in the life of Leah Clearwater was ever 'alright'.

**Author's Note: **

**So were you expecting Leah? Who's the father? Will the twins ever find out that their half (or maybe full) werewolf? What happens next? Give me your thoughts and reactions! Remember, if I don't get many reviews, I'm not going to continue this story! Thanks so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I've decided to write this story for myself since the characters just won't leave me alone! If you enjoy it too, good. I am always open to ideas and comments and questions. I will try my hardest to answer any and all questions you have for me! I will be writing this story from three different point of views, alternating every chapter. Hopefully you will begin to notice the difference between Leah's 'tortured soul' voice, Alexandre's 'taking it all in stride' voice, and Aiden's 'logical' one. Happy reading!**

_Almost 3 years later_

…Alexandre…

I had always felt guilty rummaging through my mom's stuff. We didn't really have a choice, though. We'd been lied to for 17 years now. Alright, so 'lied' is probably not the right word to use, but Mom had been keeping things from us. Sneaking around was our last resort since she wouldn't tell us anything. Our sneaking had to be done in stages because Mom was never gone long enough for us to do a thorough search before having to put everything back where we found it. Truthfully, I had never really wanted to sneak around anyway. I figured that if we had just kept pressuring Mom she'd give in eventually. Aiden wasn't so sure. All of this digging had been his idea. He said that if we could find one clue to who our father was, we could find our father. Even though he was impulsive at times and really impatient, he was the smarter of the two of us, so I went along with his plan.

"We've only got about 20 minutes left to look around, have you found anything yet?" Aiden asked me as he strained his neck to look on the top shelf of Mom's closet.

"No" I replied. My head was underneath Mom's bed, looking for any suspicious boxes. I found the boxes that she kept our winter clothes in, the boxes that our cameras, mp3 players, and DVD players had come in, and some other storage containers but nothing that screamed "secrets".

"Help me." Aiden said calmly. I pulled my head out from under the bed and grabbed my brother around the knees to lift him up higher so he could see the shelf. It reminded me of the all the times I had lifted him to reach the cookie jar when we were younger. I felt just as guilty then. Somehow I knew that whatever we found wouldn't be as satisfying as those cookies were. I could hear Aiden fumbling around on the shelf. His uninterested sighs and grunts informed me that he wasn't finding what he was looking for. I felt him lean back into me a bit and knew that he was ready to come down. Just as I was lowering him he threw his hands back up to the shelf.

"Wait!"

I grunted and lifted him back up to his original spot. The saying goes: "He's not heavy, he's my brother." Well, let me tell you, even brothers get heavy. He leaned back again after grabbing a box from the far corner of the shelf. I dropped him back on the ground and he had to bend his knees to absorb the shock. He gave me a little glare but I just rubbed my arm muscles and ignored his expression. I was more interested to see what was in the box.

"It was all the way in the corner and the only one that wasn't an old appliance box." Aiden said to me and I nodded. Our mother had a weird habit of keeping all the boxes of anything electric or electronic she had bought. Did she think she was going to return them to the store after having used them for a few years? We pried open the box unceremoniously and our mouths dropped at what we saw.

Pictures, letters, trinkets, and a wool blanket lay inside the box.

"Jackpot" I muttered. Aiden didn't respond but instead dug right into the box and took out the pictures. He began flipping through them quickly, looking for any clue he could use as to the whereabouts of our father. I started to pull out the numerous objects at the bottom of the box. There were a few pieces of hand carved jewelry, a miniature totem pole and quite a few wolf figurines.

"Help me put the box back. Mom'll be home soon." Aiden told me, setting the pictures and letters aside but leaving the rest of the contents of the box alone. "We can look at all this in our room." He said while we closed up the box. We performed the cookie jar routine while he put the box back in its corner. We went straight to our room and huddled on my bed looking through the pictures and letters more carefully. Soon after, we heard Mom come in through the front door and she announced that dinner would be ready shortly. We responded in kind but were too caught up to properly greet her.

"I think I found something," Aiden said, holding a photo up as close to his face as he could. I leaned over and we looked at the picture together. We could pick out our mother easily. She was the only girl in the picture. She was surrounded by several buff looking men in their 20s. That wasn't what caught our interest though. They were standing in front of a wooden building that had definitely seen better days. The building had a sign on it: Quileute Tribal School.

"Google it." I said, reaching across my bed for my laptop and shoved it into Aiden's lap. I took the picture from him and began to study the faces in it. "Do you think one of these guys is our father?" I asked Aiden as he typed away on the Dell I had gotten for my 17th birthday. We had both gotten one. We were told not to expect something too big for Christmas or Graduation though. Our mother was a full time manager at a local diner, which didn't bring us in a huge income. Aiden and I had started working when we turned 14. Work was readily available in L.A., especially for kids who didn't have to be insured.

"Maybe," Aiden responded absentmindedly. His eyes searched the computer screen and wasn't really paying attention to me or the photo—just his internet search. "The Quileute Tribal School, (QTS), is located in La Push, Washington. La Push is a small Indian village located on the western border of the Olympic Peninsula." Aiden read from the screen.

"So Mom grew up on an Indian reservation?" I asked out loud.

"With a population of 350 people." Aiden answered with a nod.

"Now what?"

"Now we go to La Push."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. It's our only lead, Xan. What else are we supposed to do?"

"Talk to Mom."

"We've tried that. She's uncooperative."

"Uncooperative? And running away to go find a father, who doesn't know that we exist, against Mom's wishes is being cooperative?"

"No, but it's all we've got." Aiden responded. His tone suggested that the conversation was over. I groaned. I was not keen on this idea but once Aiden set his mind to something, it would never change.

"Boys, dinner!" Mom called loudly. I placed the pictures and letters under my pillow and we left the room quietly. Our silence carried into dinner.

"You two okay?" Mom asked us after she had tried to start a conversation with us for the third time without results.

"Yeah, Mom" Aiden said.

"Just fine." I finished. We both gave her identical weak smiles and finished our dinner of spaghetti silently. I was staying quiet because I was afraid I'd slip up and tell her what we'd been doing. I'd never been very good at hiding things. I knew Aiden was quiet because he didn't want to yell at our Mom. Aiden always got angrier than I did. I never really saw the point of anger.

After dinner, Aiden and I rinsed our dishes and put them in the ancient dishwasher and returned to our bedroom. Aiden got back on the computer right away while I began to read some of the letters. The letters were mostly from her parents or her brother (we had grandparents and an uncle!) and they were also useless about whom our father was.

"What are you doing?" I asked Aiden after he had been silent for several minutes.

"I just got us train tickets."

"Train tickets!? Are you crazy? We can't just go to La Push, Aiden!"

"Look, I took what you said into consideration. I got Mom one too. She can decide whether she wants to go with us or not, but we're going regardless."

"Great compromise," I told him sarcastically. He just nodded as if he thought I was being serious. He printed off the ticket confirmations with all of our names on them and after our Mom went to sleep he put them on the kitchen counter for her to see in the morning. It was a cowardly move, but we both figured it would be easier for our mom to deal with the situation without us there.

We knew she had found them when at seven in the morning we heard the coffee pot fall and shatter on the ground in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

**Who do you want to hear from next? Leah or Aiden? Let me know or I'll pick for you.**

**Here are the songs I was listening to while writing this. They may or may not have affected what I was writing…they're from Pandora so they're really random.**

**Push by Matchbox 20**

**Home by Jack Johnson**

**Wordplay by Jason Mraz**

**In Your Atmosphere by John Mayor**

**Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison**

**Better Together by Jack Johnson**

**Absolute Zero by Jason Mraz**

**Something's Missing by John Mayor**

**The Horizon has been Defeated by Jack Johnson**

**Last Request by Paolo Nutini**

**Plane by Jason Mraz**

**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat**

**Collide by Howie Day**

**After Tonight by Justin Nozuka**

**A Hard Rain's A Gonna Fall by Jason Mraz**


End file.
